1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the manner in which laces traverse the adjustable opening of sneakers for fastening. More generally, this invention relates to a lacing system which, in addition to fastening shoes, can be used to fasten articles of manufacture such as corsets, garments, orthopedic devices, or luggage etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
To tightly fasten conventional sneakers the user criss-crosses and pulls on the two (2) lace ends at each eyelet pair, starting at the bottom eyelets, until he reaches the top eyelets, after which he makes a bow knot to secure the shoe. In this manner, the laces have been tightened to provide a snug fit. Of course, some users will not bother with tightening the laces at each eyelet pair, and, in this situation, the sneaker does not provide as snug of a fit. To remove the sneaker, the user must first untie the bow knot, and then pull apart the lace segments, at the eyelet pairs, to open the sneaker wide enough for the foot to be removed. This is time consuming, cumbersome, and requires that the user to have the know-how and dexterity to tie bow knots. Additionally, current art lacing systems have other disadvantages such as they do not maintain their tension and are not safe because the bow knots often become undone.
In Forbes (U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,067, issued Feb. 24, 1914), the lace segments do not crisscross each other in the boot opening. Instead, the lace traverses back and forth and from top to bottom, and thus, (since the lace segments do not criss-cross in the opening (or slit), the shoe does not provide adequate support for the users foot. Additionally, the opening has a lace segment disposed horizontally across the top of the opening or slit. This segment limits the width of the opening, making it difficult for the user to insert or remove his foot, and thus Forbes suggests having two (2) openings or slits “the dual arrangement also provides a larger opening than would a single slit, thus maximizing the ease and comfort with which the shoes may be put on and off”. The present invention however, has a gap on top of the opening, which creates additional room for the users foot to be removed or inserted. Also in Forbes (U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,067, issued Feb. 24, 1914), the lace segments extend from the bottom of the boot, across the opening, directly to the fastener. These types of segments, which are not guided by the eyelets on the sides of the opening, are not safe, and further weaken the lacing for the boot.